


B-411s deep in B-008S.

by SheidyPanda



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheidyPanda/pseuds/SheidyPanda
Summary: This is my first time writing Rick-cest. I'm gonna be honest it was a challenge to differentiate between two Ricks.I hope someone will appreciate the random dimension names I picked and I hope they haven't been used for other works. If so, I'm sorry I didn't know.This is very lightly edited so if there are mistakes, forgive me. This is very short and I don't really know if I'll write more for it.





	B-411s deep in B-008S.

Rick, B-411 Rick to be clear, sat comfortably across the room from his counterpart. Naked, flask in hand, and already proudly sporting one hell of a hard-on as he watched the loser from dimension B-008S struggle in his bonds. Rick had nearly given himself a pat on the back. His work was, as usual, fucking flawless. The rope wound delicately around the other Rick’s wrists and arms and held him in place against the bed frame. He rose from his seat, sauntering over to the other Rick and looking down at him, “So how’s that-that plug working out for you? Keepin’ a-auuugghhh-ll that serum in there?”

Rick, the Rickest Rick in his own opinion, had created a solution that made it possible to fuck someone for hours without needing to reapply lube. And this idiot had volunteered to try it out for him. Of course it took an hour to kick in and Rick thought he was being incredibly patient. But the hour was up. And Rick had had enough of waiting. He knelt on the bed, hovering over his bound counterpart and draining the contents of his flask. Once it was tossed, he ran his hands over the other man’s hips and thighs, biting his lip when he felt the sharp shiver run through the other’s body.

Now he was fucking done waiting. Rick lowered his hand and prodded at the plug gently, taking a hold of the base and easing it out half way before pressing it back in nice and slow. The groans beneath him made his skin flush and his mind start drawing blanks. Whoever decided patience was a virtue was fucking stupid… Rick hissed through his teeth as he pulled the toy out of his other self, tossing it to the side and lifting the other Rick’s thighs.

“You ready, slut?” he licked his lips as the head of his dick prodded less than subtly at the well opened hole. Eager nods made him groan from the back of his throat. He held onto the other Rick’s thighs, pushing them up so he could watch as he slid himself inside with more ease than he was expecting. But fuck was it just the right amount of tight and slippery and perfect.

The body below him moaned out desperately, already trying to back his hips further down onto the intrusion and, impressively, kind of succeeding. “Fuck, Rick, just hurry up you-you cock-tease!” his counterpart moaned out, head pushing back against the pillows.

And B-411 was more than happy to oblige, starting up a quick rhythm. He didn’t even try to hide the low grunts or long moans that came form deep within him because holy shit he was a genius and this felt incredible. His fingertips dug into the soft skin and nearly bruised as the pace kept shifting the other up the bed.

It was a mess of sweat and biting lips and fucking euphoria as Rick drove himself into his nearly identical self over and over again. The noise of the room had both escalated and dulled to nothing but skin against skin and moans as the two of them lost it in the feeling of satisfaction. Rick managed to open his eyes enough to appreciate the sight of his dick gliding in and out of the other Rick’s ass, hissing with the building heat in his gut.

“Sh-shit I’m…” Rick tried his best, and failed, to warn the other before slamming in hard and coming with a grunt. He could feel the other Rick squirm beneath him, trying to get some extended satisfaction for himself.  


B-411 reached down, gripping his counterpart’s dick and rubbing his thumb over the head. “Calm your tits, we have all- all fu-uugghhhh-cking night,” He smirked wildly and ran his free hand through his hair. This would definitely be a long test…


End file.
